<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swearing Bet by Aortic_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324932">The Swearing Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aortic_Fox/pseuds/Aortic_Fox'>Aortic_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamteamtwt, Minecraft (Video Game), The muffin squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Swearing, challenge, powerbottom Skeppy, slight narcissist Skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aortic_Fox/pseuds/Aortic_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's simple," Skeppy explained as he sat beside Bad on his couch, "I bet I can make you swear within the next one hour. If you don't swear, I will give you five hundred dollars."</p><p>There was no way he would give up that streak in just one hour. He didn't know what to expect from his mischievous blue friend, but surely it couldn't be anything he wouldn't be prepared for... Right?</p><p>-Or-<br/>Skeppy makes a bet that he can make Bad swear in only one hour. Bad agrees, assuming his goal was to either scare him or annoy the crap out of him. However, Skeppy had something much different in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1690</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Swearing Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's simple," Skeppy explained as he sat beside Bad on his couch, "I bet I can make you swear within the next one hour. If you don't swear, I will give you five hundred dollars."</p><p>"What's the catch?" Bad asked skeptically. The camera facing them dawned a tiny red light, signaling that it was recording. </p><p>"Deal or no?" Skeppy masterfully avoided the question, raising a brow as a challenge. </p><p>"Fine. That's just a free five hundred dollars for me, fatty." </p><p>A devious expression quickly spread across the shorter's face. He clearly had something planned but Bad was certain he would never crack. He hadn't sworn in so long. There was no way he would give up that streak in just one hour. He didn't know what to expect from his mischievous blue friend, but surely it couldn't be anything he wouldn't be prepared for... Right?</p><p>Skeppy smirked widely as he suddenly entrapped the older boy in a kiss, swallowing up Bad's surprised yelp. He trailed his hand from Bad's cheek down his jaw line before letting go and instead holding the back of his head. His fingers tangled in the thin strands of hair as he deepened the kiss, causing Bad's glasses to slide down his face a little. </p><p>The kiss was aggressive, Skeppy urging Bad to open up for him. Their tongues tangled together and the younger immediately dominated Bad. The air around them was quickly growing hot and heavy. Slowly, Skeppy pulled back, a trail of saliva breaking between their lips. </p><p>A small chuckle escaped Skeppy's throat at the sight before him. Bad was at a loss for words, his eyes half lidded and glasses askew from the impromptu makeout session. The taller man quickly snapped out of his daze when he heard the other laughing.</p><p>"S-Skeppy! What was that for, you muffin?" He acted upset but his cheeks were blushing bright pink as he fixed his glasses, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>The tan boy just grinned and leaned close to Bad's ear, whispering in a sultry voice, "call me by my real name." Bad shuddered at the tone of voice but refused to comply, lightly pushing Skeppy away. He pouted cutely and crossed his arms. The silent treatment. "Oh, don't lie. You loved that just now. You were actively kissing back like a horny teenager." When there was still no reply, Skeppy laughed softly. "God, you're such a bottom."</p><p>Bad quickly snapped his eyes back to the other, glaring with a cute huff. "I am not!" Even when he tried to act tough, he was still just as adorable and pure. </p><p>Skeppy laughed a little harder and ruffled Bad's hair. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."</p><p>"I am not a bottom, you muffin head!" Bad insisted, swatting his hand away. </p><p>"Oh come on," Skeppy teased, leaning over the older boy more. "Even now, you find a way to sound pg. But I still have time. I will make you swear one way or another." He used his foot to move Bad's legs apart and placed himself between them, starting to pepper his neck with little kisses. </p><p>Bad inhaled sharply, involuntarily letting the other know that his neck was sensitive. "S-Skeppy, stop. We're rec-cording." A lewd moan tried to escape his throat but Bad swallowed it back down. His breathing was growing ragged and uneven as the kisses led into soft nibbles and gentle sucking. With shaky hands, Bad forced himself to shove Skeppy away. He held a hand to his throat where the younger male had left a small hickey and took a nervous glance at the camera behind Skeppy.</p><p>The shorter laughed at the look on Bad's face, standing up straight again. Taking quick note of the anxiety in his best friend's eyes, Skeppy sidestepped just a tiny bit, completely blocking the cameras line of sight. </p><p>"Don't worry about that. Just focus on me, yeah?" </p><p>Skeppy gently pushed Bad to lay on his back, swinging one leg around to the other side of the taller's hips, straddling him on the couch. He leaned over Bad's chest with a devious grin. </p><p>"All I need is a yes," Skeppy teased, placing a few gentle kisses to Bad's neck and collarbone in hopes to persuade him. As much as he wanted to just rip off the other's pants and take him then and there, Skeppy knew that he had to restrain himself until he got direct consent.</p><p>Bad was blushing furiously as he tilted his head towards the back of the couch, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. "O-only if you turn the camera off..." Skeppy lit up at the response and quickly got off of the other. Slowly, Bad opened his eyes and looked back to see why the strangely comforting weight had left him. Their gazes met as Skeppy turned back around from facing the tripod he had set up earlier.</p><p>"Done," Skeppy announced with a wide grin. He practically ran back and threw himself into the other's arms. Unexpectedly, a small giggle escaped Bad's kiss bruised lips at Skeppy's childish excitement. It was something he had always loved about the shorter male. </p><p>Skeppy wasted no time straddling the other again and leaning down so their chests brushed against each other. He entrapped Bad in another deep kiss, being sure to tilt his head just enough so he didn't bump the other's glasses, as he very lightly rocked his hips once to test the waters. The small groan that crawled up Bad's throat could barely be heard past their locked lips, but he was forced to break apart as Skeppy rocked his hips again, more deliberately this time. </p><p>An embarrassingly loud moan escaped into the air as Skeppy set a slow pace grinding down against Bad. "S-Skeppy," the name rolled off Bad's tongue without thought, quickly followed by a little whine, the movement suddenly coming to an abrupt stop. </p><p>"I told you to call me my real name," Skeppy whispered right beside Bad's ear. "It feels much more intimate that way." His intentions were obvious. He wasn't gonna move again until Bad complied. </p><p>Bad tried grinding up against Skeppy instead but was immediately stopped by a firm grip on his waist. A blush quickly spread to the tips of his ears at the finality of his next words. "Please keep moving... Zak," Bad's voice was hushed, unbelievably flustered that he was actually begging his best friend to basically dry hump him.</p><p>Skeppy hummed in approval and buried his face in the crook of Bad's neck. He started up slowly rocking his hips again, Bad letting out a happy sigh at the gentle pace. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around his tan friend. Everything felt much more sensual than he would have imagined. Knowing Skeppy, he expected something a lot more fast and aggressive. </p><p>Bad let his eyes shut to relish in the pleasurable feeling. His breathing was uneven but still calm in a way, until he felt a wet warmth drag across his neck. Bad gasped at the strange sensation and his whole body shuddered, letting out a lewd moan as Skeppy slowly licked a stripe across his neck. Satisfied with the noise he coaxed out of Bad, Skeppy placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. </p><p>Bad felt Skeppy's hand slip underneath his shirt, his feather light touches trailing across his chest, ghosting over his nipples before retreating towards his stomach. The teasing fingers paused when they reach the top of Bad's v-line. Skeppy hummed and pulled his hand back at Bad's sharp inhale. </p><p>The taller frowned and hugged Skeppy tighter against him in retaliation. As embarrassed as he was, Bad didn't want to stop there. He knew it was probably wrong since, of course, Skeppy was just trolling and teasing him so he would win the bet, but the image of Skeppy's tan fingers wrapped around his hard dick plastered Bad's mind. He could imagine just how amazing it would feel. The intense intimacy he had never shared with anyone before, especially another man. </p><p>Goodness did he want that to be a reality, but he knew it was in vain. Any minute now, Skeppy would start laughing and saying about how much he trolled him and how gay this all was. He was straight. Bad knew that. This was all a joke that Skeppy would tease him about later. </p><p>Bad gasped in pure shock, a rush of cool air brushing past his embarrassingly hard cock as it sprung up to his navel, the hem of his pants and boxers pulled down just low enough to free his whole shaft. If his face wasn't red enough before, surely now he looked like a fresh honeycrisp. </p><p>"S-Skeppy what are you doing!?" Bad quickly yelled in confusion and self consciousness. "I-isn't this a bit too far!?" He could have sworn Skeppy's eyes had stars in them for a second before he looked up to meet the older's gaze. </p><p>Skeppy tilted his head just the tiniest bit in confusion. "Why?" He paused to give Bad a real look of concern. "Are you clean?"</p><p>"What?!" Bad almost shouted. "Of course I- I mean- I took a shower this morning... But that's not my point!" Skeppy made a purely confused face before suddenly erupting with laughter.</p><p>"I meant clean medically," Skeppy elaborated between giggles. "If you have any stds or whatever, not if you showered!" If Bad wasn't already blushing as much as possible, his face would have gotten redder in embarrassment. </p><p>"Y-yes... Of course I'm clean..." Bad mumbled shyly, under his breath. </p><p>Skeppy's laughter died down but he was still grinning widely. "Then I don't see the problem!" His words exuded confidence as he suddenly trailed a single finger up the underside of Bad's erection, base to tip. The other shuddered and involuntarily let out a grunt of pleasure from the gentle touch. He went to scold Skeppy or at least just say something to clear up all this confusing tension, but was cut off by determined lips roughly pressing against his own. </p><p>Bad gasped into the kiss when he felt his dick being surrounded by Skeppy's slightly calloused but still smooth hand. Skeppy took this moment to quickly entangle their tongues and swallowed up the loud moan that reverberated through Bad's throat, a skilled thumb drawing a circle on the head of his erection. It felt so, so good. </p><p>A fantasy of Skeppy using this technique on himself as he masturbated played against the inside of Bad's eyelids. He wondered just how big Skeppy was under his baggy sweatpants. The younger definitely didn't need another inflation to his ego, but if Bad had to guess, Skeppy was probably bigger than him. His fantasy sure said so anyways. </p><p>Bad was totally lost in thought, his eyes shut on instinct as he let the pleasure wash over him. Skeppy's touch was gentle yet determined as he stroked up and down the dirty blonde's shaft. He gave a silent huff from Bad not watching. It was just in his nature. He wanted the attention. He wanted Bad to look him in the eyes and praise him for making him feel good. </p><p>Skeppy smirked as an idea stuck in his brain. He needed to take this farther. He wanted to take this farther. It had been so long since he had gotten real action and his mouth watered at the thought. As much as he played the chill, popular straight guy, Skeppy had to admit that he had always been the biggest slut for dick. </p><p>Trying his best not to let Bad notice, Skeppy carefully shimmied backwards until he could place his legs snugly between the other's, all the while continuing his steady strokes. His hand slowed a little and got noticeably closer to the base as Skeppy focused on his breathing for a moment. Briefly glancing up at Bad to see his eyes still closed, Skeppy smirked and leaned forward, giving a kitten lick over the slit to get a reaction. </p><p>Bad's breath hitched at the sensation, quickly locking eyes with Skeppy. His chest fluttering at the attention, Skeppy gave a cheeky wink before closing his lips around the head of the cock before him, swirling his tongue with a steady grip on the base. An incredibly lewd moan forced it's way out of the taller friend. He knew for sure now that Skeppy wasn't trolling in the slightest. The movements of the hot tongue against his sensitive flesh felt skilled, every lick finding the exact areas that drove him crazy. He couldn't stop the many moans that spewed from his lips.</p><p>Skeppy inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes before sinking down on the throbbing erection. He took over half the length before pulling back up to the tip and pressing his tongue flat against the slit. The loud moan that sounded above him was exactly what he was looking for, his happy purr sending vibrations up Bad's spine. </p><p>Bad panted between moans. His toes curled and his hands tried to grip the edge of the couch, too distracted to think about where to grasp, but a hand wrapping around his wrist made him gaze past his stomach. The tan fingers encouragingly moved Bad's hand to rest atop dark hair, Skeppy looking back at him expectantly. </p><p>Paler fingers shyly tangled themselves into Skeppy's hair, the shorter letting out a hum of approval as he started to bob his head up and down. Bad couldn't help himself, gripping the thick strands and moaning out a slurred "S-Skeppy..." </p><p>Skeppy briefly thought about pulling off and teasing Bad about moaning his gamer tag instead of his actual name, but he let it slide. As Bad's moans slowly got quieter again, getting used to the pace Skeppy set, the shorter got more determined to make Bad scream his name. </p><p>Pausing at the tip, Skeppy took a deep breath through his nose. Once prepared, he suddenly went down until he felt Bad's dick hit the back of his throat. It had been a while since he last deep throated so he couldn't help the small gag that forced it's way out around the sudden intrusion, but he refused to pull off. </p><p>Bad moaned much louder at the feeling and accidentally tugged on Skeppy's hair, the other surprisingly letting out his own muffled moan at the stinging sensation. With the tug, Skeppy was forced to pull off with a lewd pop, panting hard for air. Barely giving himself time to regain his breath, Skeppy chased the pulsing cock. He began bobbing his head again but forced himself to deep throat with every downward motion, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. </p><p>Skeppy could taste the salty precum leaking onto his tongue as Bad's moans got louder and his breathing more sporadic. He knew the blonde was very close to his orgasm but didn't dare stop; he could take it. What he didn't expect, though, was for the hand against his scalp to suddenly force him all the way down and hold him there as Bad released all of his warm cum down Skeppy's throat. He didn't know Bad was even capable of being so rough. </p><p>"Z-Zak!" The name tumbled off Bad's tongue naturally, his grip finally loosening enough for Skeppy to pull back with a pop, swallowing what he could before coughing and gasping for air. As Bad came down from his high, he immediately felt guilty. </p><p>"I-I'm so sorry!" Bad quickly apologized. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to force you! I shouldn't have-" he was suddenly cut off when Skeppy placed a soft kiss to his lips. </p><p>"Don't worry," Skeppy replied with a lustful gaze. "I liked it..." He hummed and nuzzled his nose against Bad's neck. Bad flinched when he felt the other's hand gently start to stroke him again. Soft pants and whimpers left his lips.</p><p>"W-wait! Skeppy! I-I already came," Bad begged, grasping onto Skeppy's wrist to stop him. "I-it's so sensitive..." Skeppy just purred in response and quietly shushed Bad. His strokes were slow and gentle, making Bad whine as he grew hard again, despite his body previously telling him to rest. </p><p>"I know you can last one more," Skeppy whispered right beside Bad's ear, pausing his strokes once the other was fully erect again. He trailed his fingers very slowly up Bad's stomach before resting both his hands against the blonde's chest. "Stay right here. I promise I'll be back." Skeppy's voice was soft but seductive, carefully climbing off of the couch and leaving down the hallway.</p><p>Bad sighed as he finally had a moment to just relax in the post-orgasm glow. He tried not to think about where Skeppy had gone off to, as he laid there alone, but his mind refused to stop racing with ideas. </p><p>As much as Bad was excited to see Skeppy return, he could feel little bubbles of anxiety form inside of him at the sight of what the other was holding. Skeppy took notice of the unintentional look of worry that speckled Bad's face and gave a soft smile as he moved back beside the couch. Bad propped himself up on his elbows as he carefully observed Skeppy's intentions.</p><p>"Don't worry," Skeppy reassured, leaning over to place a little kiss to the blonde's slightly sweaty forehead. "Just relax and I'll do all the work. Trust me, it shouldn't feel bad at all for you." He looked Bad deep in the eyes, trying to convey his plans in the most pure way possible. The faintest grin of amusement tugged on Skeppy's lips, at Bad's confused anxiety. </p><p>Skeppy climbed back on top of Bad, kneeling, each leg on one side of the blonde's waist. He still held the bottle of lube in one hand as he leaned over to deeply kiss Bad. It was an easy distraction so Skeppy had time to prep. Pouring a generous amount of lube in his free hand, the tan boy quietly dropped the bottle on the ground, rubbing the cold substance between his fingers to warm it up. </p><p>Bad couldn't help himself as he tangled his fingers in Skeppy's hair, holding the back of his head, gentle but firm. Once Skeppy deemed the lube warm enough, he leaned farther down against Bad's chest, slowly inserting his index finger into his own ass. The shorter keened at the strange yet familiar sensation that he hadn't realized he had missed so much. </p><p>Bad was lost in the kiss and only pulled back when he felt Skeppy shudder on top of him and moan softly against his lips. He  opened his eyes slowly, being greeted by his best friend's furiously blushing face. Skeppy's eyes were shut with the cutest expression of focus and slight pleasure. The shorter hissed behind closed teeth as he inserted a third finger. Bad was almost worried at the pained noise but froze from secondhand embarrassment at the faint squelching sounds that hit his ears. </p><p>He couldn't believe his own thoughts and very gently pushed Skeppy away from his chest, a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what he expected. Maybe just Skeppy stroking himself and he mistook the noises? But, those doubt-made ideas quickly got swept away when he got the full picture. Skeppy faintly whined as he leaned against the grip on his shoulder, flushed red from the tips of his ears down to beneath his shirt. One of his hands was behind him as the other gripped onto the couch, right next to Bad, for stability. His sweatpants were only pulled down in the back, just past the swell of his ass, his hair a bit messy from Bad tugging on it earlier. The expression on his face was constantly shifting between pleasure and this look of focus, borderline frustration. </p><p>Small whimpers started to leak past his lips as Skeppy stretched himself. He was very slowly growing impatient, hesitantly opening his eyes. The faint anger on his face immediately melted once he saw Bad watching him with bright rosy cheeks. </p><p>Skeppy only whined a little when he pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube off on his sweatpants carelessly as he looked deep into Bad's eyes. "Please let me ride you," he begged quietly. "I want to feel your big warm cock inside me..." </p><p>It felt like all of the air was stolen from Bad's lungs, but he managed to stutter out the beginning of "l-langua-" before being cut off by Skeppy's lips against his own.</p><p>"Just shut up and fuck me," Skeppy muttered breathlessly once they pulled apart. To hell with Bad's 'innocence'. He was getting far too impatient and horny to care about what he was saying. Without waiting for a response, Skeppy lifted himself up onto his knees, straightening his back into more of an upright position. His hand gently gripped the base of Bad's erection in order to line the head up perfectly. </p><p>Bad spluttered in shock but couldn't manage to get any actual words out before Skeppy very slowly started to sink down on his sensitive dick. An extremely lewd moan escaped Skeppy's red lips when he bottomed out. His legs were shaking as he adjusted to the size, unconsciously clenching and unclenching around Bad. He rested his hands against the dirty blonde's chest, head hung low while heavy pants and little whimpers of pain passed his lips. </p><p>"G-goodness... Skeppy," Bad mumbled with a little groan of pleasure. His hands naturally moved to Skeppy's thighs, slowly rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. The whimpers slowly changed in tone, shifting from pain to pleasure as time passed. </p><p>Skeppy raised his head slightly to look into Bad's eyes as he carefully lifted himself up on his knees. Keeping his palms steady against the taller's chest, he quickly let himself fall back down. A loud moan erupted from the tan boy's parted lips and his back arched in pure pleasure. The position caused Bad's dick to immediately hit his prostate on the first thrust. Skeppy could barely hold back a curse, his thighs shaking beneath the older's fingers. </p><p>"Holy muffin," Bad muttered breathlessly, the post-orgasm sensitivity making pleasure shoot up his spine like a rocket. His hands, that were previously soothing, now tightly gripped onto Skeppy's thighs as he took in the mesmerizing sight before him. He desperately wanted to see more of his practically fully-clothed best friend. Before Skeppy had a chance to raise himself again, Bad released the grip on his legs in favor of removing some of Skeppy's garments. </p><p>The tanner boy caught on fast and raised his arms to let Bad slip his hoodie and shirt over his head at the same time. Scanning Skeppy's bare chest, Bad took note of every little marking and blemish across his slightly toned skin. </p><p>"So pretty..." Bad thought out loud. He wouldn't have realized he had actually said anything if it wasn't for the way Skeppy's eyes lit up and his blush brightened. </p><p>A little purr escaped Skeppy from those two simple words. He didn't like to call himself a narcissist, but he couldn't deny his humongous praise kink when he heard Bad compliment him. Putting his hands back to keep himself steady, Skeppy started another slow ascent but fast slam downwards, gyrating his hips in a small circular motion at the bottom. </p><p>Skeppy felt Bad's soft hands gently roam his chest, trailing down his sides before stopping at his hips. The light grip helped guide him as Skeppy began bouncing in a steady rhythm. His breathing was shallow between moans, trying his best to keep quiet so he could take in all the lewd noises coming from Bad's mouth. </p><p>"F-feels so good, Z-Zak..." Bad panted heavily, his thoughts getting hazy from the overstimation. He couldn't focus on anything but the beautiful man on top of him. </p><p>Skeppy's back arched, his hands on the couch behind him, giving Bad full reign of his flushed, bare skin. He could barely keep his eyes open from the pleasure. The moans that begged to escape were stopped by the way Skeppy roughly bit his bottom lip, drawing a tiny bit of blood in the process. </p><p>Bad knew he would feel guilty if he didn't restrain himself, but muffins did Skeppy look so sexy right now! He quickly started to crave the noises that had filled his ears when the shorter first started bouncing. The forced silence from the other just wouldn't do. Bad needed to hear his wrecked voice. </p><p>One of the pale hands slowly slid up and down Skeppy's side once before gently wrapping itself around his dripping erection, starting to stroke in time with Skeppy's bouncing. It was immediately too much, Skeppy's eyes squeezing tightly shut and back arching farther, seconds from coming completely undone. </p><p>"F-Fuck! Darryl!" Skeppy couldn't hold back the loud moans and inappropriate words that spewed past his bleeding lips. "I-I'm gonna cum!" His legs trembled in a struggle to keep himself upright as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. </p><p>Bad grunted from the insane tightness of Skeppy clenching down around him, the tan boy letting out the loudest moan yet as thick ropes of white painted his chest, a tiny bit even reaching his cheek from how hard he came. The pressure instantly caused Bad to cum with him. </p><p>The quietest mumble instinctively escaped Bad's lips without permission, his vision going white from having orgasmed twice in such a short time. "Sh-shit..." </p><p>Skeppy immediately collapsed on top of Bad, not even bothering to pull off. His head rested atop the dirty blonde's chest as he trembled. Both friends took a minute to regain their breath, Bad barely managing to stay awake, completely exhausted. </p><p>Once he had steadied his breathing and returned to a calm heartrate, Skeppy lifted his head to look Bad in the eyes with a cheeky little grin. "Language," he teased playfully, giving the gentlest kiss to the tip of Bad's nose, his cheeks still rosy and adorable. </p><p>Bad's face quickly flushed a deep shade of red, stuttering in an attempt to argue. His hands pressed against Skeppy's chest in retaliation. "Th-that's not fair! You cheated, you muffin head!" </p><p>"No I didn't!" Skeppy chuckled a little, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Besides, I never said what I'd get if I won." He had a devious look on his face, making Bad's eyes widen slightly in fear of what crazy troll Skeppy had planned for his victory.</p><p>"Skeppy don't you dare-" Bad didn't even get a chance to argue back before Skeppy's lips pressed up against his own in a rough kiss. </p><p>Skeppy hummed when their lips parted, nuzzling up to Bad's chest again. "You have to do this with me again sometime. That's my prize." </p><p>Bad was taken aback by the request. No words came to mind as he processed what Skeppy had just said, dumbly responding with a simple "okay". </p><p>Skeppy softly laughed at the response, letting out a happy little sigh as he cuddled up to his taller friend. A quiet yawn escaped his lips and before he knew it, he had passed out with Bad still buried inside of him. Bad felt the rise and fall of Skeppy's chest slow when the shorter had fallen asleep. </p><p>"Goodnight, Skeppy..." Carefully, he slipped his dick out and took off his glasses, setting them on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around Skeppy and shifting into a more comfortable position. </p><p>It didn't take long before his soft snores filled the now silent living room. He knew they'd both be sticky and sore in the morning from sleeping on the couch, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the cute little youtuber in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning feels a bit too rushed to me but I'm too lazy to fix it, so here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>